


The Familiar of Min Yoongi

by douxpink



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Familiars, Gay, M/M, Magic, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxpink/pseuds/douxpink
Summary: The last thing Min Yoongi remembers from last night was drunkenly stumbling into an occult shop. Now, as he’s slowly waking up the next morning, he finds a piece of paper on his chest that reads: ~“The undersigned has sold his soul for a magical familiar.”~(prompt credit goes to tumblr)





	The Familiar of Min Yoongi

**1**

**"clock strikes one"**

**∞༺♥༻✧**

The first thing that Min Yoongi noticed when he woke up in the morning was that he felt disgusting.

He had only opened his eyes a tiny bit, but the sunlight streaming through his window right into his face was already enough to make him want to go back to sleep. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side in a feeble attempt to block out the sunlight, as well as the constant, loud, beeping of his alarm clock. He knew he had school in an hour, but he wasn’t bothered enough to care at this point. Why would he leave the comfort of his bed to go spend five hours of his day sitting on a hard classroom chair to listen to lectures that he, frankly, couldn’t care less about?

But still, the image of Seokjin nagging him for not taking school seriously popped into his mind and he didn’t feel like getting another lecture from his friend today. So, with as much conviction as he could possibly muster, Yoongi sighed into his pillow and slowly sat up. He couldn’t move very fast though, because his head was pounding and he felt dizzy. He cursed himself for drinking, even though he knew he’d end up drinking again regardless of a stupid hangover. He proceeded to turn over and slammed the top of his alarm to cease it’s blaring, and when he was about to stand up to get dressed, he noticed something on his lap. It was crinkled slip of paper that Yoongi swore he had never seen in his life. Curious and confused, Yoongi picked it up and read the small cursive font. The paper went as follows:

 

_< < The undersigned has hereby sold his soul for a magical familiar. >>_

 

Yoongi tilted his head in confusion and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles to check to see if he was still dreaming. When he opened his eyes again, the paper was still there in the same place he had left it on his lap.

“What the fuck..” He said aloud, his voice still groggy from lack of use.

He turned the paper over and saw his signature. His signature. A signature that he didn’t remember leaving on this paper. Yoongi’s brain started to hurt and he was getting a little pissed at his friends idea of a prank. How the fuck did they manage to sneak into his house and leave this note on him without him noticing? Looking closer at the signature, Yoongi concluded that it must just be Hoseok or Jungkook’s shitty attempt at forgery and Yoongi couldn't help but laugh at how dumb this whole situation was.

“Dumbasses..” He sighed and swiped a hand through his messy hair, “And what the hell is a ‘familiar’ anyway? ...Those fucking nerds I swear to god.”  

Yoongi knew he probably smelled as disgusting as he felt so he stood up, bracing himself for a wave of nausea or dizziness to hit him, and he relaxed when neither sensations came. He felt alright and he was happy for a little victory to help compensate for his already strange morning. He would take a quick shower before school and then he’d have all the time in the world to yell at his friends for their dumb idea of a prank.

Stretching, Yoongi walked into the bathroom, which was connected to his bedroom, and turned the faucet to hot. He decided he’d skip turning the lights on because his head couldn’t handle any more pain, and he popped a few Advils to help.

It wasn’t until Yoongi had been in the shower for a good couple minutes that he started to smell something waft in through the crack underneath the bathroom door. It smelled like bacon and... eggs? And then he heard a voice.

“Masterrrr~ Your breakfast is ready~!” A sing-songy voice cheered from down the hall.

If Yoongi wasn’t awake yet, he sure as hell was now.

“What the fu-!” he whispered to himself and his eyes widened to the size of saucers at the sudden realization.

He lived alone. He. Lived. Alone. He lived alone and there was someone cooking in _his_ kitchen?

Yoongi was freaking out and he started to relay every possible outcome of this situation in his head. Maybe it was a murderer who lured their prey in by treating them to a nice breakfast before they murdered them with a butcher knife. Yoongi fabricated in his mind that he must’ve seen something like that exact situation happening on the local news. Yoongi was a goner. He was gonna eat the murderers bacon and eggs and then bleed out on his kitchen floor. (And no that wasn’t a euphemism!)

 _‘There’s someone in my fucking house, oh my god, why today!’_  Yoongi thought and started to internally panic.

Without stopping to turn off the shower faucet, he grabbed a towel from the rack and the closest object within his reach that he could use as a weapon. His plan was to just run down the hall towards the kitchen and either, attack the Breakfast Murderer, or sprint straight out the front door without sparing a single glance.

Peering around the door frame, the scent of greasy breakfast food drawing closer and closer, Yoongi held his breath in anticipation. Whoever was cooking in his kitchen, Yoongi was gonna beat his ass. There was no chance he was gonna chicken out and run away.

Yoongi felt like an idiot tip-toeing like a cartoon character with his weapon of choice held firmly in his sweaty palms. He exhaled when he got a bit closer and he could’ve sworn he heard.. humming?

“Master~ You know I can hear you! Why are you hiding silly~” A mint-scented voice spoke from the kitchen, now just a few steps in front of him. Yoongi didn’t know how someone’s voice could smell like mint, but he didn’t wanna dwell on that fact too much, so he shook his head and decided that now was as good of a time to attack as ever.

Yoongi did a quick hail mary getsure with his hand, even though he wasn’t religious, because why not? He could be dead in a few minutes.

He took a deep breath, and as quickly as possible, he spun around the wall and charged into the kitchen.

“AHHHH GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!” He screamed holding his weapon back. His eyes were shut and as he was about to strike the finishing blow, he stopped in his tracks.

“M-master?” The “murderer” spoke kindly, looking at Yoongi with a confused expression.

Yoongi opened his eyes at the soft voice and his mouth hung open at the sight before him. His face now mirroring the same confused look as the “murderer”. _‘What the fuck..’_  Yoongi thought in confusion, still unable to speak. This person, or more accurately, this creature who had broken into his house was… oddly adorable?

Yoongi looked at the boy(?) in front of him up and down because he was so confused right now. The boy was a little shorter than he was, with pastel pink hair and two fluffy pink ears that Yoongi compared to those of a deer but bigger. He had fair, porcelain white skin, piercing brown eyes, and was wearing a fluffy pink apron around his waist. Not to mention the puffy pink tail that snuck out from the top of his pants like a fluffy snake.

Yoongi was dreaming. Yoongi was _definitely_ still dreaming. There was no way that this was happening right now.

The pink deer boy in front of him quirked his head to the side, allowing one of his ears to flop onto the other in a way that reminded Yoongi of a puppy who hadn’t grown into their ears yet.

“Master, uh, why are you pointing that toothbrush at me? Is that a common human greeting?” The boy said, genuinely, and pretended to wave around a tooth brush to replicate it in the same way as Yoongi had.

Yoongi took a step back and laughed nervously. “Master? ...Oh, ahahah, I get it now. I am dreaming! This is all just a weird alcohol induced dream. Phew, that makes sense!” Yoongi was rambling now and smacked a hand into his hair. “I’ll just slap myself a few times and I’ll wake up in my bed! Ahahah everything is okay. I'm not crazy! This pink bunny(?) person isn’t real!”

The deer cat bunny spoke, “Uh, Master? Y-your towel is… well ehem, it uh, fell... down…” the boy blushed a little, looking to the side.

“Wha-“ Yoongi said, still attempting to slap himself awake. His face grew red when he saw his bacon and eggs exposed for this stranger to see. Quickly pulling the towel back up around his waist, Yoongi turned around to hide the embarrassment he was feeling and let a breathy laugh escape his lips and float into the air.

The deer giggled too, though he wasn’t really sure why he was laughing. Humans were funny, he guessed.

“Well, this is one hell of a lucid dream.” Yoongi said, dumbfounded at how life-like all of this was. He adjusted his towel to make sure nothing would slip out again.

“Uh, sir~, if I may, this isn’t a dream. I-I'm real. It’s me, Jimin.” When the puppy said this, the ears on his head perked up, “Don’t you remember signing for me last night?”

“What? Signing for you? This is a dream, right?” Yoongi was genuinely confused for the third time this morning.

And then it hit him.

Everything from last night came rushing back into his memory and he even had to sit down just to process what was happening. Yoongi remembered drinking with Namjoon and Hoseok last night, but then he left to go home. On his hazy, drunken walk home, he had decided to take a back road to get to his house quicker and ended up in a part of town that he’d never seen before.

His head pulsed at the memories.

He must’ve gotten distracted because he remembered being lured into a strange tent by an elderly woman. He remembered her piercing green eyes and the purple jewels that she adorned on her forehead. Yoongi was drunk, however, so he wasn’t in the best state of mind to make good decisions. That’s how he ended up inside the tent and flipping through a book of “spells”? The rest was kind of hazy but he faintly remembered the elderly woman chant something under her breath and all the candles in the room lit up from nothing as the tent began to shake. Yoongi had thought it was some kind of earthquake in his drunken state and even ducked down beside a table to ground himself. The dusty books that lined the tent walls as well as bunnies feet and other strange knick knacks flew from their shelves and the woman continued chanting. Yoongi couldn’t really process what was happening, as he was too busy trying not to fall over, but somehow the shaking and chanting stopped and the woman handed him a slip of paper.

Yoongi stood up from his crouching position and laughed, still feeling buzzed and bubbly from the alcohol. The woman motioned to the paper and handed him a pen for him to sign it. Yoongi, deciding to throw caution to the wind, laughed at the woman and then grabbed the pen from her to scribble down his signature. The paper started to glow and Yoongi assumed he’s just imagined it because the woman didn’t comment on it. Hell, Yoongi had probably passed out somewhere and was currently dreaming all of this up anyway.

The clock on the wall behind the woman gonged twelve times and then she spoke for the first time. Yoongi wasn’t even sure if it really was the woman in front of him who was speaking because the voice sounded fresh and young, not aged like he had expected.

“Keep it with you tonight and your wish will be made true tomorrow.” She said and placed her hands around Yoongi’s so that he could better clasp ahold of the paper.

Yoongi didn’t remember anything after that. The last thing he remembered was waking up in his bed this morning. And now, this.

“Argh my head,” Yoongi groaned and then widened his eyes in the direction of the bunny boy, who was smiling at him.

The bunny cleared his throat to get Yoongi’s attention, and then made a show of tapping his foot and smiling. “Tada!” He spread his arms out and made ‘jazz hands’ movements. Yoongi really wasn’t in the mood for this.

The bunny tapped his foot again, and where his foot hit the ground, a puff of pink smoke spread out into the room, surrounding the spot where the bunny had been standing. Yoongi’s eyes widened when the boy had disappeared with the puff of smoke. “Wh-“

“Peek-a-boo, Master~” The bunny whispered next to Yoongi’s ear and Yoongi spun around to see the bunny floating in the air, upside down, behind him.

“H-how did- what are y- wha?”

“You’re very articulate, sir! Please, sit down, Master. Breakfast is almost ready~” the boy smiled and poofed back around to the spot where he had been standing before near the stove. “I’ll explain everything after breakfast!” He smiled with a wink and a pointed finger and then turned around to fix up the breakfast that was still sizzling in its pan.

Yoongi was dumbfounded and he really didn't feel like going to school now. His brain hurt too much and all he really wanted now was sleep. Instead, he decided to just listen to the pink bunny for now and sat down at the island. Why not embrace the chaos, right?

The house was fairly quiet now, aside from the sizzling of the bacon and the humming of the bunny. Yoongi also became aware of the fact that he’d left the shower running. He knew he should probably go turn it off because its continued use would only make his water bill go up, but Yoongi was too lazy to think about that amongst everything that he’d seen this morning.

“It’s all done, sir!” Jimin spun around with a plate full of eggs and bacon in one hand, and a glass of pink lemonade in the other.

Yoongi nodded and apprehensively took the food. He may be a little creeped out right now, but he wasn’t gonna turn down food. He was hungry and he had decided he would just accept this situation as part of his life now.

He had a magical, bunny, maid familiar now..

Yoongi took a bite of the food, and the bunny eagerly stared at him to see his reaction to his cooking. Yoongi’s eyes widened at the taste and quickly spooned another bite into his mouth. It tasted delicious.

“Well, Master? What do you think? Do you like? Do you hate it!? Please, tell me!” The bunny leaned in close, maybe even a little too close for Yoongi’s liking considering he was a complete stranger, but he ignored that because goddamn this was the best breakfast he’d ever had.

“It’s.. really good.” Yoongi said and he noticed the bunny’s face light up in happiness. Why was he so happy about Yoongi’s opinion?

“Oh wow really? You really like it, Master!” The bunny twiddled his thumbs shyly and Yoongi almost caught himself finding it cute. Almost.

“Yoongi.” He corrected and shoved another forkful of Heaven into his mouth.

“P-pardon, Master?”

“It’s Yoongi. My name. Not Master.”

“O-oh yes of course Master, I-I mean, Yoongi, sir.”

Yoongi sighed and he could tell this whole ‘Master’ thing would become a problem later on but, he decided to cross that bridge a different time. Right now he wanted more answers about this familiar of his. After breakfast, Yoongi would take the boy with him back to that occult shop and try to get this whole situation fixed and let everything go back to normal.

"So uh, Jimin, right?"

The bunny nodded and smiled happily at the mention of his name. He remembered his name!~

"Uh, what are you?" Yoongi hoped he didn't sound too harsh so he corrected himself, "I-I mean, like... uh," he gestured with his fork, "how did this happen? I'm just.. trying to wrap my head around this whole situation." Yoongi really wasn't the best at using his words today.

The bunny- Jimin didn't seem offended at all and continued to smile brightly. "I get that you must be confused, it's understandable! Well, to answer you first question, Mr. Yoongi, sir, I'm a familiar."

_Mister Yoongi?_

He continued, "Basically I am a demon who was brought into your care by the contract that you signed. I-I haven't always been a familiar, but it's all that I can know now." Yoongi thought he saw a glimmer of something gloss over the boy's eyes, but it disappeared before Yoongi could comment on it and was replaced with its usual sparkle.

"In a way, you own me now and I exist only to serve you, Master! I'll happily serve you in this realm!" He cheered with a smile and Yoongi still looked confused.

"Why are you so excited to, uh, serve me?" Yoongi questioned, still finding this whole situation strange. And what did he mean by realm?

"Ah, Master! Don't ask silly questions like that." Jimin moved his hand around in a shooing motion as if to physically disregard Yoongi's apparently silly comment, "You are my Master and of course I'd be excited to assist you in any way possible.~ Plus, I've never worked in this realm before so I'm excited to adapt!"

"Realm?" Yoongi questioned.

"Mhmm!" Jimin nodded and noticed that Yoongi's glass of lemonade was nearly empty. He spun around to fetch the pitcher.

"Yeah, you keep saying that. What does that mean?"

Jimin turned around, pitcher of lemonade in hand. "There are thousands of Realms that exist throughout multiple worlds." He paused to pour the contents of the pitcher into Yoongi's glass, which he accepted gratefully. "This place, 'Earth' is just one of many realms. I come from a Realm located beyond your human solar system. It's a very beautiful place where everyone is happy and the trees bloom the prettiest flowers that smell like mint and sugar. Ah, this place is called Effios." Jimin smiled at the memories that the name of his home held, but he quickly shook his head and continued on. He was getting carried away.

"There's also Niflheim, the land of fog, Asgard, the capital city and home of the Gods, Vanaheimr, a place of fertility and future-sightseers, and similar to Hell, there is Muspelheim, the realm of fire. There are many more Realms and I could go on and on, so to spare your time, I'll stop here, hah." Jimin smiled bashfully and glanced up to see Yoongi looking a bit overwhelmed.

And rightfully so, Yoongi was having a hard time processing what Jimin was telling him. All these Realms really existed?

"Oh, and the Heaven and Hell that you humans know exist as well." Jimin added and Yoongi looked up in shock.

Yoongi was never a religious person, but to think that these places truly existed...it seemed insane. But, if this familiar was any proof that the impossible was possible, then why wouldn't Heaven and Hell actually be real? Shit, maybe he should start being a better person..

Shaking his head, Yoongi grabbed onto the table to at least feel some stability. He was about to question this all further, before his eyes landed on the clock a few feet away plastered onto his wall. _'Oh shit.'_

Yoongi quickly stood up, realizing he was still just wearing a towel, and ran towards his bedroom to get dressed.

"Master? Is everything okay?" Jimin called after him but stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up the aftermath of breakfast.

"Shit shit shit." Yoongi whispered to himself as he struggled to get his pants on and ran to turn the shower off. He had forgotten all about his classes and it was already past 9 o'clock. Seokjin was gonna tear him a new one, he could feel it.

When he was finally dressed and straightened out, he ran back out into the living room to grab his school bag and textbooks. Jimin was happily putting away the last of the dishes and walked over to Yoongi, holding one of his old lunch boxes that had superheroes all of it. "I made you lunch, Master. You seem to be in a hurry so I thought you could eat this later. I hope you don't mind but I found this cute box in your cabinets so I put your lunch in here!"~

Yoongi rolled his eyes at the stupid lunch box, but he couldn't be mad at the nice gesture from the familiar, so in his hurry, he quickly patted Jimin on the head as a thank you.

Jimin blushed at the action, a bit taken aback, but enjoyed it nonetheless. He liked when his Master appreciated him.~

Once Yoongi had everything situated, he turned to look at Jimin who was smiling at him patiently. "I can't believe I'm about to do this.." Yoongi whispered to himself quietly but Jimin picked it up and his ears twitched. "Do what, Master?"

Yoongi grabbed Jimin by his arm and walked towards the coat closet. Jimin waiting patiently as Yoongi rustle through a box in the closet and pulled out the first hat he could find. It was an old beanie that Yoongi hadn’t worn it ages. He couldn't help but cringe as it reminded him of his rebellious teenage years.

“Here, put this on.” He handed the cap to his familiar who looked at it confused before smiling gratefully.

He slipped the beanie on over his ears before staring up at Yoongi nervously. “Does it look okay, Master?” he asked, eyes sparkling. Yoongi swallowed and felt his face heat up a bit at the situation. “Uh, yeah you- you look great.” Yoongi cleared his throat awkwardly before turning towards the front door. “Come on, I’m taking you to school with me.”

Jimin’s tail perked up out of his pants at this and he exclaimed happily, “School! Wow I’ve always wanted to go to a school. Thank you master, for the hat and for showing me your school!~”

Yoongi look over at him. Why was he so darn cheerful all the time?

“You know I just gave you that hat to cover your-” Jimin was staring at him happily, “...you know what, never mind, let’s just go.” Yoongi sighed and Jimin nodded with a smile before following behind Yoongi out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment/leave kudos if you like this prompt because I do have another chapter written so if this is something you'd like more of, then please let me know and I'll make this a chaptered thing! thank you and enjoy~
> 
> also check out my other fics if you like k-pop or anime.♡


End file.
